This invention relates to a flat sliding door unit used on furniture or fittings, and more particularly to a flat sliding door unit arranged in such manner that a door in a flat closed state on one side can be slid to the front side of another door on the other side.
Various kinds of door units of the two-step action type, in which a door on one side in a flat closed state, when about to be opened, is drawn to one side at an edge thereof adjacent to another door on the other side and then slid to be opened are well known. However, these prior known doors are not satisfactory because of a variety of merits and demerits thereof.
Therefore, a flat sliding door unit, to be deserving as a practical commercial article, must satisfy such requirements as follows:
The unit must be simple in mechanism, easy to apply to furniture and the like, and smooth in motion. Further, the sliding doors must be retained in a stable state.
For instance, a unit disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application, Laid-open No. 59-141679, exhibits drawbacks in that not only is the structure thereof complicated, but the sliding doors are each supported on a cantilever in an unstable manner (the door is provided with rollers at the central part and on an end, thereby freely swaying at the foremost guiding end for opening) and lack smoothness in motion.